


elaborate.

by laevatein



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: Seifer seemed to have a conquest in bringing Squall to his weakest point. Somehow it was an accomplishment only he could achieve, another intricate layer of their rivalry turned into something different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OTP feels are happening again with my newest replay of FF8 so here we are with some fanfics again.

"Really I'm flattered you went through so much trouble to find me."  
  
Squall's endeavors in finding Seifer led him to a dimly lit bar in the darker corners of Balamb. Such also included a glass or two of vodka followed by insinuations that were undeniable in their truths. It was enough to make the former commander _hate_ himself in some ways, but those thoughts were overruled by Seifer stalking towards him and forcing him against the wall.

They'd barely made it into the blond's hotel room before the conversation became deeply seated in the real reason behind Squall's visit. The door echoed shut behind of their hasty entrance, allowing Squall to reply.

"Whatever. You missed me."

The hint of humor in Squall's tone almost went undetected, though Seifer picked up on it enough to very slowly let their hips meet. Squall felt the contact, meeting jade hues in a locked stare before rolling his hips forward in a very sensual manner.

"Did you think about me each time you kissed her?"

Bringing up Rinoa at all was still a mild sore spot. It wasn't as if what Seifer suggested wasn't true though. Hearing the question had him parting his lips to let out a shudder of an exhale.

"...Maybe."

Something akin to a smirk was deftly forming on Seifer's lips. His body melded to Squall's own, taking in the faint aroma of sandalwood and already becoming intoxicated.

"What about each time she touched you?"

Squall exhaled a bit shakily at Seifer's close proximity.

"Who says she touched me?"

"C'mon...if she fucked me then she definitely at least tried to touch _you_.."

The implications of Seifer's former relationship with their mutual ex made an overwhelming streak of jealousy take over for a moment. He tensed up in a way that Seifer immediately picked up on. The only way he could think to rectify it was by pushing his hand against the lithe waist before him, fingers pushing more beneath the thin, white t-shirt clinging to porcelain skin.

"...difference is that...even after that I couldn't get you outta my mind."

Squall closed his eyes tightly. Hearing that truth in the midst of his thoughts clouded with alcohol and lust made him suddenly _need_ to have more than just simple touches from Seifer.

"I thought of you in every way possible." Squall tried to bite back the way his voice all but hitched from those fingertips roaming along his abs and further up his chest.

"Elaborate."

Seifer seemed to have a conquest in bringing Squall to his weakest point. Somehow it was an accomplishment only he could achieve, another intricate layer of their rivalry turned into something different. Whatever it was, the totality of it was the realest thing he had ever felt. Probably one of the only things he would _kill_ for to assure it went unchanged.

"I just... _wanted_ you. Sometimes you piss me off but.." A sharp inhale followed that, Squall's body shifting more against the wall as Seifer pressed closer to pin him in place. "..I **hate** how much I want to kiss you right now."

Just hearing Squall speak so openly only to _him_ was indeed turning Seifer's touches into an odd mixture of being possessive and adoring. Fingertips rubbed at the pert nipples in the passing of his broad hands along that pale chest.

"I mostly missed how you looked at me."

Like he was the only person of importance - the only one that would ever truly matter.

It was something Squall always pined for throughout his life. Adolescence only equated loneliness, but Seifer represented the variable that he didn't realize he would need.

The realization was terrifying in its own right, but it's why he sought him out after the war.

"Don't leave me again.."

There was a plea that went unsaid in his request, though it was very visible in the way grey-blue eyes stared at Seifer then.

No more words were needed at least for that moment. In a much gentler touch, Seifer let his fingertips drift from the expanse of a chest and up to the brunet's cheek. A kiss was brushed along Squall's lips before it became deeper. Tongues met in a parting of lips, the intimate exchange became messier in a way that had them both desperately needy for more.

"I'm going to fuck you until all you can ever think about is _me_."

The words were hot and rough along Squall's reddened lips.

All Squall could do was stare at first before finding enough of his voice to respond in kind.

"...Prove it."

It hardly took time for Seifer to thoroughly mark along Squall's neck with a low hum of approval at the sight. Both of them barely managed to pry themselves away from the wall long enough to start stripping one another on the way to the bed. Squall peered up with a telling look while fiddling with the belt along Seifer's hips. As it clanked apart, fingers eagerly unzipped the dark slacks before pushing the other onto the bed.

Slowly he leaned onto the bed, crawling on top of Seifer and never letting his gaze stray.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Seifer breathed out, a hand working its way into the silkiness of brown hair. He felt how Squall kissed his cheek, letting out a soft moan of need while starting to pull at the loosened pants on Seifer's hips. Dragging them off along with the boxers beneath revealed what he wanted.

Any patience Seifer had left vanished then. He forced Squall onto his back, tugging away the black jeans practically painted on those perfect legs. Seeing nothing worn underneath was oddly pleasing, taking in the sight of his cock already wet and hard for him.

"You would be a little slut for it wouldn't you..?"

Squall whimpered at that. Dirty talk was an immense weakness of his, and having Seifer being the one to use it against him was sinfully good.

"I'll do whatever you want...long as you _fuck me_."

Slick fingers were prying him open, stretching him wide to prepare him for that cock he desperately wanted filling him.

"Yeah..?" His lips brushed over Squall's collarbone, seeing how he breathed unevenly from the unending teasing. Seifer slid slim thighs apart fully, letting himself settle in close enough to drag the tip of his cock between the clefts of that tight ass and over the hole that was nearly twitching in anticipation.

"...Touched yourself thinking about my cock in you before huh..?"

"...Too many times.." Squall didn't even miss a beat in his response.

Slowly he shifted his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock start to push inside the tight heat awaiting him. There was no mistaking how pleased Seifer was to hear that, given he had also gotten off to the idea of having Squall panting for him like this and covered in his marks and cum.

"Want it shoved in deep..then you better scream my name."

His words came in a rough mutter, grunting uneasily as he sunk deeper into Squall. It was a slow process as he watched the pain etch more into pleasure along Squall's face. Seeing that beauty broke the barrier of straight fucking without emotion that Seifer normally would have delved into. It made him lean in to capture Squall's lips in a deep kiss. A searing gasp was breathed hotly against his mouth as Seifer pulled out only to snap his hips forward again.

Squall could feel all of Seifer in him, that cock reaching inside and hitting that spot that made him shudder in pleasure. His legs voluntarily spread even wider, feeling a hand pressing over the back of his thigh and pushing his leg up even more.

It made the roughness of that cock filling him feel even better than before. The lewd sound of skin meeting skin echoed between them as Squall could do nothing but dig his fingers into the sheets and along Seifer's shoulder.

"God y-yes... _Seifer_.."

There was a choked moan emitted with how Squall cried out Seifer's name. His back arched up from the bed, mind becoming a haze of lust while feeling more than complete with how Seifer slipped his cock in to the deepest point.

"Want my cum..? Tell me where.." He nipped and sucked at Squall's lower lip, practically moaning out the question.

"Inside - please fuck -" Squall _begged_ without shame, his body on fire while needing to have all of Seifer selfishly for himself.

Seifer groaned, releasing every drop of his cum in the tight heat of that ass. His fingers dug harshly into porcelain skin to assure Squall could feel every twitch of his cock in that moment.

Streaks of white coated Squall's chest and stomach, lips parted with broken gasps heard as his orgasm took over. Steadily he shifted his fingers from Seifer's shoulder up to blond locks. They gripped onto a few strands just enough to draw his former rival in for a kiss.

The intimate gesture was more than reciprocated. His touch on bruised skin lightened considerably, basking in the aftermath of such an intense fucking.  
An unspoken love dwindled there, and even though it wasn't immediately formed into words it was clear in how they stared at one another.

"You're mine."

Seifer grinned despite his uneven breaths, a hand reaching out to intertwine his fingers with a set of lithe ones. There was an underlying means of ensuring Squall understood the depth of that. Seifer reassured with a kiss on a darkening mark already well-placed for display on Squall's neck.

"All yours."

 


End file.
